Over-Protective Hetalia
by I am Earth
Summary: England, France, and Prussia, say and do some not nice things to Sealand, Latvia, and Liechtenstein. Now they will have to deal with upset Baltics (plus Poland, Ukraine and Belarus), Nordics, and Switzerland (note: some people will be OOC possibly. Just a warning just in case) T for stuff in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Third Person POV.

The meeting was over and every one was leaving. England, was getting annoyed by Prussia and France on the way out. He was more then irritated so he was even more grumpy then usual. They were walking down the hallway when they saw Sealand, Latvia, and Liechtenstein. (Who were told to stay out for reasons as Sealand wasn't a recognized country **(A/N: I think he is so too bad if you don't think so XD now I must go fix this fourth wall)** Latvia was still traumatized by Russia and couldn't be within 5 feet without dying at least once. And Liechtenstein was told to by Switzerland since she wouldn't be hurt so.)

France saw Liechtenstein and smirked. He felt the need to tease someone so he walked up to Liechtenstein. "Bonjour little colony." He crooned as Liechtenstein said "Oh, I'm a country Mr. France, not a colony." France just smiled "But why are you hanging with them? Are you selling your body? I will be a more willing participant. Liechtenstein cocked her head "How can I sell my body Mr. France." She was met with a slap. "You are nothing but a whore. Do you prefer little boys?" France taunted. Sealand and Latvia jumped up "I don't know what those words mean but they don't sound nice STOP IT!" Sealand yelled.

England came up and slapped Sealand, leaving a matching mark on both Sealand and Liechtenstein's right cheeks. "Shut up you trash." He yelled "You know nothing you all are stupid and you know what!" Prussia slapped Latvia "You deserve to die, who the hell wants brats like you" Prussia sneered pressing on Latvia's head. Latvia whimpered and said "stop that" But Prussia just kept doing it. "I think your families just pity you. That's why they live with you. Shall we guys Kesesesese!" Prussia laughed taking out a knife. England smirked taking out the same one. "For once I agree with you idiots." France just laughed and took out another.

Soon after the 3 kids were left weak, broken, bruised and bloody in the hallway.

**(A/N: I know France, England and Prussia wouldn't do it normally but I warned you of OOC also I needed some people to be the enemies, and for the record I like these 3 so...please don't hurt me *takes out sword* Ciao)**


	2. Chapter 2

Sweden, Belarus, and Switzerland were finding Sealand, Latvia, and Liechtenstein. Belarus was voted to go, the other two went willingly. They walked around the corner when Sweden's eyes went wide.

In the corner was his baby, torn, broken, bloody, and bruised. The other two's reactions were the same. Belarus never liked the Baltics, they got in the way of her and Russia, but. Even SHE wouldn't hurt a child. Latvia looked...Pitiful. She felt guilty, and upset, and angry. Whoever did this. Even if it was Russia, would DIE! Wait...she would have to become one with Russia first. Switzerland's thoughts were finding the ass-hole and make sure he is blown to heaven, hell, purgatory, and back.

Sweden walked over to Sealand and sat down gently picking up the boy and laying on his lap, holding him in a way that signified a mother and her newborn. Calming his rage at whoever did this he rocked him gently to ease his crying. "S'l'nd. Wh't h'pp'nd? He cooed gently trying to calm Sealand. Switzerland and Belarus were doing the same Sealand choked out. "France, Jerkland, Prussia...Knives...Liechtenstein...bad names" He gasped for air. And said in a the simplest sentence he could muster "They called us names...and...hurt us..." He fell unconscious to the pain. Latvia and Liechtenstein eventually did too.

They slowly got up and walked back to their group.

England, France, and Prussia will die.

When the 6 of them returned (3 being unconscious.) Finland gasped and rushed over. "Su-san what, what happened. Sweden told what had happened. Norway got out his book, Iclenad took Mr. Puffin's boots off and took out a small hand gun. Denmark began prepping his axe, Sweden also had his sword ready, as he place Sealand down and Finland had a Russia sized aura while assembling his sniper. Meanwhile Poland and Lithuania were prepping guns, Ukraine was polishing her pitchfork, Estonia was getting out his machine guns, and Belarus (same as Sweden) was prepping her knives. And Switzerland was polishing his guns.

They all had a plan in mind:

Nordics: Take down England.

Baltics: Prussia

Switzerland: France.

They marched out carrying their unconscious siblings, and baby, placing them in the car. Driving to England's house first. The Nordics had a score to settle.


	3. The kidnapping of the people responsible

The Nordic's car stopped in front of England's house, the turned off lights in the windows signified the occupant(s) were asleep. Iceland (because of his size.) snuck in through the window connecting him to the living room. He quietly opened the door and opened it seeing Sweden and Norway. The walked in and up to England's room. They snuck in and saw he was sleeping heavily. Sweden placed the bag over his head calmly and and Iceland and Norway tied his hands and feet preventing escape. The walked out and placed him in the back along with Iceland, Norway, and Finland (The unconscious Sealand was placed in Finland's lap, Finland was holding him in the same way Sweden did when he found Sealand. They drove to the rendezvous spot was a little warehouse along the pier.

~With the Baltics~

Poland, Ukraine, Belarus, Lithuania, and Estonia. Drove up to Prussia and Germany's house. They knew to be careful with this for even if Germany, Austria, and Hungary had problems with Prussia they still would protect them. **(A/N: It's sort of my head-canon-thingie where even if they fight Germany, Austria, Prussia, and Hungary would stick up for each other because they treat each other like brothers and sister. That and I warned you off OOC.) **So Poland walked up and knocked on the door. Austria opened up "Eh? Poland vhy are ju here?" He asked Poland smiled "Like I wanted you, Germany, and Hungary to try out some of my new clothes, I need models and their too big on Lithy." Lithuania thanked the lord he didn't have to be in this. Until Poland grabbed him and the outfits he made in the car for the distraction to work. "Like Lithy can you like help me get them on." Lithuania knew now to never thank the lord for (as Estonia and Hungary said their lord was a dick) Lithuania sighed but for revenge to work he had to do it. He walked over and Poland dragged them somewhere to put on clothes.

As soon as they were gone Ukraine stayed in the car to care for the unconscious Latvia and Estonia and Belarus walked inside. They found Prussia asleep on the couch. So Estonia put the bag over his head and Belarus tied his hands and feet together. They dragged him to the car and they drove to the rendezvous point.

~With Switzy~

Switzerland drove up to the house and saw France was inside eating. He walked up and slipped into the house. He walked up behind Francis silently and slammed his head with the butt of his gun knocking him out. Switzerland then put the bag over his head and tied his arms and legs together preventing escape. He then threw him into the back and moved Liechtenstein (who was still unconscious) to the front. Then strapped France with every seat belt in the back to keep him secured. He then drove to the rendezvous point. He couldn't wait to beat up France.


End file.
